Pumpking
"The only THOT you can trust is a dead THOT" ~President Pumpking Heal President of Zimbabwe. Wants to deport all degenerates by sending his patrol to roast them. History Pumpking is currently the only original character and he represents the Pumpkin Hill meme that the community was named after. Pumpking Heal is a play on the word Pumpkin Hill and the word Pumpking originated from a typo Ceceña made on a Life of Pablo meme. Pumpking serves as a mascot since the chat was named Pumpking's Hill as suggested by Arta. The canon design has not been drawn by any artists yet but theres an alternate design that's used in drawings by non Artists which has him wear all white and a cap that says HEAL ZIMBABWE. Early life Pumpking Heal was the poorest kid in Queens, New York City. At school, everyone would call him "Bumpking." His father taught him how to play the guitar when he was 8 years old. Scatman John would discover Pumpking's talent and he took him to a studio to record a single, named Heal Yeah! which sold millions worldwide. His luck lasted even more when he ended up winning the lottery making him a billionaire Pre-President Before he was President, Pumpking built office towers, hotels, casinos, golf courses, and other Heal-branded facilities worldwide. He has made cameo appearances in films and television series. He married a pumpkin named Pumpqueen and they planned on going to Madagascar on their honeymoon. Zimbabwe On his trip to Madagascar, Pumpking's personal airplane would crash in a random place in the country of Zimbabwe. His wife and most of the crew on the plane died in the crash. The Fighting Freak Knuckles After Pumpking and his right hand man,Wilde Canyen, survived the crash they explored around the area and the inside of the plane. Pumpking found his wife's phone and found out she was cheating on him. Because of this, Pumpking grew hatred for THOTS. Angel explored and found a mysterious hill with Pumpkin towers. Pumpking named the location "Pumpking's Hill" and build shelter with materials he was given to by a nearby tribe. They later met an enchilada, named Knuckles, who was settling down on Pumpking's Hill in search of a holy corpse. Knuckles and the crew ended up building an entire city on the hill with a small loan of 100 trillion Zimbabwean dollars ($3.50 USD). The city grew popular and its popularity helped Pumpking's friends and family locate Pumpking. Presidential Campaign The city of Pumpking's Hill was so great it attracted lots of people including Will Smith. However the greatness did not last long when many degenerates came to ruin Pumpking Hill. Since Pumpking made a place in Zimbabwe great, he decided to make the entire country great by running for president. He would beat Robert Mugabe in the election with 290 electoral votes. As Mr. President Pumpking's current plan is to deport all degenerates from Zimbabwean. He created a patrol to help him roast the degenerates out of Zimbabwe. Louie Corpse After investigating Scatman John, Pumpking discovered the demon Louis Armstrong. Scatman John made a deal with Louis to create "scatmen" that would continue John's legacy. Months later, Scatman died and Pumpking discovered Louie had died as well. In the location where Louie and Scatman made a deal between dimensions, Pumpking found a map with different areas of Zimbabwe. Near the map was Louie's heart which entered Pumpking's heart. This gave Pumpking a 'stand' ability which allowed him to travel through different realities, causing the Mandela effect (according to Zay). He named his stand「Dirty Daniels Chew Moldy Gum」or D2CMG for short. Category:Characters Category:Patrol Members Category:Presidents Category:Stand Users Category:Memes